Fireheart Unity: Dark Spiral
Fireheart Unity: Dark Spiral is the third series of the Heartful Flame Series, adapting the first part Unified Dimensions: Heartful Flame Chapter 1. The series adapts story arcs from the sub-part Fireheart Unity: Dark Days. Due to the nature of Dark Days, the series is darker and edgier than the previous _____. The storyline gets even more darker as it progresses. Overview About two years after the defeat of the Evil Alliance and a year after the defeat of the New Horoscopes,a new evil has reign over the dimensions and reconfigure them into it's twisted appearence, leaving only ruins and despair. After returning from the mysterious Dimension Quartz, the team travel through the worlds to restore the them and defeat the Evil Alliance before the multiverse is forever under their rule.... Episodes Fireheart Team Characters The characters,with the exeption of Phineas,Ferb,Isabella,Buford,Baljeet,Candace,The Engine Trio,the Tamagotchi characters,Isabelle,the O.W.C.A. Agents,Time-mon,the Ni Hao Kai-Lan characters,Shovel,Pail,Scootaloo-2,Sweetie Belle-2,Nemo and the new members have received new outfits after the first 6 episodes.For several characters,they've also recieved upgrades.As the series progressed,more characters have joined the team until the 4th Season. 'Main Characters:' The main characters have now limit to only Katie,Milly and the CMCs with the other Fireside Girls now the secondary characters. 'Fireside Girls ' *'Katie' : A blond girl troop member.Now the new user of the Dimensional Remote instead of Emily,she uses it to visit various new dimensions.She is also the wielder of the PnF Symbol (ピーエヌエフ シンボル''Pi'enu'Efu shinboru'').She also changed her outfit to a yellow shirt and a green skirt and later a blue shirt with a red flaming pattern on the sleeves and the bottom and the team logo and an orange skirt. *'Milly' : A curly hair troop member.She is usually seen partnered with Katie or Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle.She is displayed as a sweet and caring girl.She have a good friendship with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle and sometimes worried about the rivalry relationship between Katie and Apple Bloom.She is the wielder of the Kind Heart (カインドハート Kaindohāto).She changed her outfit to Yellowish-Green shirt and a crimson skirt and later a crimson shirt with the team logo and a yellow and blue skirt.She is now a skilled fighter. 'Cutie Mark Crusaders' *'Apple Bloom ' : An Earth pony who is Applejack's sister.She oftenly has a love-hate friendship with Katie as they are frenemies.She's curently in a relationship with Tolee.She is the wielder of the Equestrian Symbol (エクエストリアン シンボル Equesutorian'' 'Shinboru'').She replaced her usually red bow with a crimson bow. *Scootaloo' : A pegasus pony who idolizes Rainbow Dash.She's very skilled with her scooter.She,along with Sweetie Belle have a good friendship with Milly.She is the wielder of the '''Rainbow Thunder' (レインボーサンダー Reinbōsandā).She now wears a hat that has the image of Rainbow Dash's Cutie Mark.Her flying trail gain rainbow colours.She later replaces her hat with a rainbow headband *'Sweetie Belle' : A unicorn pony who is Rarity's sister.She has a sweet singing voice.She,along with Scootaloo have a good friendship with Milly.She is the wielder of Sweet Melody '(スウィートメロディー ''Suu~ītomerodī).She now wears a hat with the image of her ancient relic.The color of her magic change to light-purple.She later replaces her hat with a music note-shaped hair clip. '''Secondary Characters: 'Other Fireside Girls' *'Gretchen' : A troop member with blue eyes and wear glasses.She now wears a red shirt and a blue skirt. *'Adyson Sweetwater' : A troop member with a large bang hair.She's comically an accident prone.She now wears a green shirt and a crimson skirt. *'Ginger Hirano' : A troop member who resembles Ginger.She had a crush on Baljeet to which the other girls didn't appreciate.She now wears a white/blue shirt and a grey skirt. *'Holly' : An African-American troop member.She now wears a yellow jacket,a black shirt and a red skirt. *'Melissa ' : A former member of Lil' Sparks,now a full-fledged Fireside Girl member.She is the wielder of the Element of Passion (パッションのエレメント Passhon no eremento).She now wears a light blue shirt and a red/white skirt. *'Chihiro' : A young Fireside Girl who bears resemblance with the Spirited Away protangonist of the same name.Beign Japanese-American,she tends to speak Japanese and likes using it. 'Emily Kinney' A girl who moved to Maple Drive years ago.During the EKDC Trilogy events,Emily figured out Kiki's secrets(though in the 3rd one she's allowed to remember her being a secret agent)She and Ferb used to hang out when they were little kids.Emily's Digivice has been updated into a D-3,allowing Time-mon to Armor Digivolve. 'Phineas Flynn' An optimist boy who,along with Ferb,making impossile things.He and Isabella are currently together since the events of EKDC 3.His Baseball Launcher is updated with Rapid Fire mode. 'Ferb Fletcher' A boy with few words,he and Phineas build impossible things.He and Emily used to hang out when they were little kids.His Baseball Launcher is updated with Target-Seeking Ammos. 'Isabella Garcia-Shapiro ' A girl who live across the street and has a HUGE crush on Phineas.As of EKDC 3,she and Phineas are together.She is the wielder of the Cute Emblem (キュートエンブレム Kyūtoenburemu). 'Emily Kinney (2nd Dimension) ' Emily Kinney's 2nd Dimension counterpart who's a member of the Resistance.She is the wielder of the Dimension Badge (次元のバッジ Jigen no bajji).Her staff is upgraded with a Metal Detector System.She later discard her sunglasses and wears a black pant and a dark green jacket. 'Baljeet' An Indian boy who's constanly bullied by Buford. 'Buford Van Stomm' A bully in town and he always bullies Baljeet.He has a soft spot for Jessica though. 'Candace Flynn' Phineas and Ferb's sister.She usually tries to bust Phineas and Ferb. 'O.W.C.A. Agents' Agents working for the Organization Without a Cool Acronym. *'Perry the Platypus' : Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus who works for O.W.C.A. as Agent P. *'Kiki the Fox' : A Danville Fox who works for O.W.C.A. as Agent K.During EKDC Trilogy,her secret is revealed. *'Larry the Hamster' : A talking hamster who works for O.W.C.A..It seems that she also worked for Major Monogram but she is assigned to her unknown nemesis. 'Nyx' A pony who is a half-manifistation of Nightmare Moon who first appeared in the three EKDC TV Specials.She is armed with Memory Gadgets,Candroids,Foodroids and T3 Gaia Memories.She is the wielder of the Joker Symbol '(ジョーカーシンボル ''Jōkāshinboru).While she don't have any change on her physical appearence,she now keeps her laptop in a gold and white briefcase.Her laptop is upgraded with the whole information of the Dimensions' change and a comm device that works far away even with other dimension.She later replaces her broken glasses with googles. '''Engine Trio *'Engine Wormbuggy' : A hybrid between a worm and a buggy.He is the leader of the trio.A cocky,stubborn,rebellious and hot-headed Engine,he tends to attack his enemies first without thinking.Though beign a hybrid of a worm,his speed limits is 1200 kl/h.It is hinted that he has a crush on Engine Jetbee.His number is 14 and is a normal Engine.He idolizes Engine Machalcon.His speed is adjusted with begn able to see through the blur. *'Engine Cheetahdozer' : A hybrid between a cheetah and a dozer.He is the strongest of the trio.A dim-witted,quick-witted and soft-hearted Engine,he has soft spots for the environment.His speed limit is 970 kl/h.His number is 15 and is a newest Gian Race Engine.His strength is updated with beign able to lift heavy objects while moving around. *'Engine Jetbee' : A hybrid between a bee and a jet.She is the female member of the trio.A sassy,fasionable,tomboyish and hot tempered Engine,she tends to keep Wormbuggy and Cheetahdozer in line if they did something stupid.It is hinted that she may have feelings for Wormbuggy.Her speed limits is beyond Wormbuggy's.Her number is 16 and is a newest Wing Race Engine.She considers herself as the fastest Wing Race Engine and is considered a 'counterpart' of Rainbow Dash by Scootaloo.She is also the bearer of the Wing Engines Crest (ウイング炎神のクレスト Uingu enjin no kuresuto).Her aim at the enemy using the Jetbee Sting is upgraded with multiple target modes. Jet/Kamen Rider New Accel A loner investigator of the Danville Police Department,who has the ability to transform to Kamen Rider New Accel with the use of the New Memory Belt and the Accel Memory.He is the wielder of the Kamen Rider Logo '(仮面ライダーのロゴ ''Kamen raidā no rogo).He later wears a red jacket,a blue shirt and a pair of black pants.He also receives a Rider Form Upgrade known as Kamen Rider New Accel Storm using the Storm Memory. Donny A young boy whose parents died in the car crash,with him beign the only survivor.He was originally homeless,until he encountered the other cast.He is partnered with Suujo,who oftenly posses his body.He now wears a differently colored version of his outfit. Suujo A hand-shaped Greed who looks and talks like Ankh of KR OOO.This is due to him beign his brother.He form a partnership with Donny,whom he posseses for easy travel. Zoey/Pony Shroud' Zoey is the Earth Pony identity of the mysterious Pony Shroud and the creator of Nyx's Gadgetaries.She has a disturbing and scary nature which frantically disturbs the other characters.She also has interest in something new like W's new form DimensionFriendshipGoldXtreme.She now wears a hat similar to her alter-ego's. 'Digimon Universe' *'Time-mon' : Emily's Digimon partner from EKDC.She is also the teacher for the Engine Trio,oftenly annoyed by their shenanigans (technically she is annoyed by ''anyone's ''shenanigans).She is the bearer of the '''Crest of Memories' (思い出の紋章''Omoide no 'Monshō''). *BlackAgumon' : The rookie form of the Digimon Adventure 02 character Blackwargreymon.He became Juliette's Digimon Partner after she told him that despite his appearence,he's still a Digimon 'Ni Hao,Kai-Lan Universe' A universe where the series Ni Hao,Kai-Lan took place.It originally first appeared in the first EKDC film and it's characters as well.They appeared throughout Fireside Crusaders. *'Kai-Lan' : Originally a lead character from Ni Hao,Kai-Lan,Kai-Lan is a playful pre-schooler (presumably she and the other characters have entered primary school prior to the events of the first EKDC film).Durinf the FC series,she gained ghost powers.She is the bearer of the '''Smiley Emblem '(スマイリーエンブレム Sumairīenburemu).The color of her Ghost powers are changed into light blue and she unlocked Full-Ghost form. *'Rintoo' : Kai-Lan's best friend.He is rambunctious young tiger who always act before he thinks.He is also revealed to have GekiJyuken-like powers.He unlocks his Full-Beast Power Mode. *'HoHo' : HoHo is a playful young monkey.He can be a little dim-witted due to his playfulness. *'Tolee' : Tolee is a smart young panda.He is intelligent and always thinks before he acts and sometimes worries too much.The other characters always relys on his good ideas.He gains the power of the Curse Mark from the Naruto Universe. *'LuLu' : LuLu is a (flying) pink young rhino.She has been best friends with Kai-Lan the longest. 2nd Ponyville A dimension parallel to the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Universe in similar manners with the 2nd Dimension Danville. 'Cutie Mark Warriors' 2nd Ponyville counterparts of the Cutie Mark Crusaders and leaders of that dimension's Resistance. *'Apple Bloom-2' : A counterpart of Apple Bloom.She is aggresive and tougher than the original Apple Bloom,but she has a soft spot.She is very protective of her two comrades.She is also better at kung-fu than her.She is the bearer of the Element of Protector '(プロテクターの要素 ''Purotekutā no yōso).Her only change in physical appearence is that she wore a black bow with mulitple white skulls,mirroring her personality.Her mechanical arm's weapon are slightly upgraded. *Scootaloo-2' : A counterpart of Scootaloo.She,like the original is very tomboyish. *'Sweetie Belle-2' : A counterpart of Sweetie Belle.She is dim-witted than the original Sweetie Belle. '''Blue's Clues Universe ' A universe where Blues Clues took place.It is one of the new Dimension that appears in the series. *'Shovel' : Shovel is Pail's playful and friendly brother. He plays with Pail most of the time. Shovel likes to dig in the dirt and sand. He is often blamed by Pail for actions he did not do. *'Pail' : Pail 'is Shovel's thoughtful sister. She lives in the backyard and goes almost everywhere and does almost everything with Shovel. Pail has another friend named Sifter. Pail often gets mad at Shovel for something ''she did but thinks that it's okay to make him take the blame.She is the wielder of the 'Friendship Star '(友情スター Yūjō sutā). '''Nemo A character from the Disney/Pixar film Finding Nemo.Originating from the Finding Nemo Universe,he originally had distrust for humans due to his experience with them until he met Katie and Milly.Since then,he had begin to trust humans.He has a crush on Sweetie Belle.He is the wielder of the Element of Trust '(トラストのエレメント ''Torasuto no eremento). '''Tamagotchi Universe A universe where the anime series Tamagotchi took place.Some episodes are focused on them. *'Mametchi' : Mametchi is a kind and caring Tamagotchi with a high IQ of 250.He is usually helping either Phineas and Ferb or Nyx with their invention.He is the wielder of the IQ Symbol (IQシンボル IQ shinboru). *'Memetchi' : Memetchi is a very stylish feminine child character and she loves beautiful dresses and accessories just like Makiko and Lovelitchi .She is the wielder of the Beauty Heart '(ビューティのハート ''Byūti no hāto). *Kuchipatchi' : A Tamagotchi who has love for foods. *'Lovelitchi/Lovelin' : As Lovelitchi,she is a a shy, kind, sweet girl who doesn't know how to make friends, as previously she was bullied. But thanks to Mametchi and his friends she became their friend and likes to spend time with them.As her double-life Lovelin,she is a fun,outgoing, active and always thinks before she acts kind of girl.She is the wielder of the '''Tama Heart '(たまハート Tama Hāto). *'Chamametchi' : Mametchi's younger sister.She is very smart but childish and sometimes acts stubborn. Chamametchi sometimes cries to get someone's attention. She often daydreams and is very ticklish. *'Makiko' : Makiko is characterized as being very beautiful, especially when it comes to her hair. She hates rainy days because she believes the rain will frizz up her "perfect" hair. Makiko is a much loved and popular character. *'KuroMametchi' : A Tamagotchi with a lonewolf personality.He's highly intelligent and great at sports, and is not a bad person, but he doesn't like being with others. KuroMametchi always has a cool and rational outlook, and is popular in his class.He also has a sercet crush on Lovelin, but doesn't like to show it much, even though most of his Tama Friends already know; this is most likely why he smiles and blushes when thinking about her. *'Melodytchi' : A Tamagotchi who is skilled with her violin.Melodytchi also likes food, especially sweets. She loves sweets so much that she has even had a fight with Kuchipatchi over a cookie.While the Japanese Dub of the series has her retain her way of speaking as she was in the Tamagotchi anime,the original English version has her dub English voice speaking various languages,sometimes in accent form or in combination (eg:-adios amigos,ay caramba,ai-ya,arigatou gozaimas,dos svidania,enemigo,bonjour,ect..).She is the wielder of the Music Note '(音楽ノート ''Ongaku nōto).She later gains the power of WuFu from the YinYangYo Universe which she oftenly use with her Melody Violin. *Moriritchi' : Moriritchi is a very positive, bright, active and a very out going girl.Apple Bloom compares her personality in similarity with Pinkie Pie's.She is the wielder of the '''Party Balloon '(パーティーバルーン Pātībarūn). *'Flowertchi' : Flowerchi loves all beautiful things. Her best friends are Melodytchi, Memetchi, Mametchi, Makiko, Lovelitchi, Kuchipatchi, and Ringotchi. She likes to draw pictures and ride her bike.She is the wielder of the Sparkling Flower '(スパークリングフラワー ''Supākuringufurawā) *Watawatatchi' : Watawatatchi is a shy, caring Tamagotchi. She also has the power to talk to Tamagotchi animals and Tama Pets, such as Doremitchi who can only say ''Kyu (''きゅ). She is often seen talking to forest animals like birds.She is the wielder of '''Animal Lover' (動物愛好家 Dōbutsu aikō-ka). *'Himespetchi' :Himespetchi is a very-outgoing girl and is good at making friends.She's smart and enjoys cooking.She also has a crush on Mametchi.She usually comes up with disguises needed for the team. * Doremitchi : Doremitchi is Sopratchi's twin sister and is one of Meloditchi's pets. Also when Doremitchi talks, the only word she can say is Kyu (きゅ). * Sopratchi : Sopratchi is Doremitchi's twin stser and is one of Meloditchi's pets. Also when Sopratchi talks, the only word she can say is Myu (みゅ). * Telelin : Telelin is originally a Tamagotchi Mobile Phone until the Kuchipatchi of Truth bring her to life.Telelin has a very weird personality. Everytime something goes wrong, she often makes a weird comment after which Lovelitchi usually scolds her by saying "Terulin....". Another one of Telelin's weird acts is that she is a believer in the paranormal world. Whenever something unexplained happens, she normally says its paranormal activity,like Zoey's "disturbing" nature or the difference in artwork between characters. * Pashalin : Originally an ordinary camera,she was bring to life when one of Moririrtchi's heart ended in the machine used to fix her.Pashalin acts similar to Moriritchi, says words like "sister" and "you go girl".When taking photos, she winks at an object or person and often says "Yes Cheese" (はい チーズ hai chīzu). * Hapihapitchi : Chamametchi's and Mametchi's Tama Pet.Hapihapitchi is known to make a high-pitched howling/barking sound, "aroo," after everything she says. This is also known as a happy puppy-like "wan" (ワン) bark in Japanese. Furthermore, she repeats phrases that other Tamagotchis say (usually Chamametchi or Princess Lovelin) * Kizunatchi : A legendary or mythical Tamagotchi character that was accidentally discovered by Lovelitchi after obtaining a Tama Heart.Being a young Tamagotchi, Kizunatchi very much acts like a child. She is often a very weird person and sometimes repeats a question when it is asked. Dark Characters Characters who are opposite to the characters of this show.Only 4 are known.Their energy came from the Darkness Dimension.Negative Kai-Lan,Negative Chamametchi and Negative Melodytchi vshare onw common thing:they used to work with the series Antagonist. *'Dark Rintoo' : An opposite version of Rintoo.He is originally an Anti-Hero.Unlike Rintoo,Dark Rintoo is a lonewolf.He is a caring person from inside.He is the wielder of the Darkness Emblem (闇のエンブレム Yami no enburemu).His new look is that he now wears a black jacket and grey pants.He,like Rintoo has also accessed the Full-BeastPower Mode. *'Negative Kai-Lan' : An opposite version of Kai-Lan.She is created by Yogoshimakuritein in the first EKDC Movie.She was originally a villain working for the Evil Alliance but she reforms after Kai-Lan showed her what fun really meant.She seems to have feelings for Dark Rintoo.She is the wielder of the Cyclone Symbol (サイクロンシンボル Saikuronshinboru).She now has a skull emblem replacing the broken heart emblem on her shirt. *'Negative Chamametchi' : An opposite version of ChaMametchi created by Duplicate Dopant.Originally a villain,Dark Rintoo convince her to leave New Horoscopes after they betrayed her for another failure.She counts the original ChaMametchi as her rival (opponent at first).She now wears a black army-like clothing. * Negative Melodytchi : A negative version of Melodytchi created by the Grim Reaper's scythe.She originally served the Darkness Army but after realizing she's working for the wrong group,she joined the FC Team.Unlike Melodytchi,she's a fierce fighter and she's the master of disguise,though she kept a trait of saying multiple-language (English in the Japanese Dub Version). Mellana A young humanoid female robot created by one of the New Horoscope's scientist whom HoHo has a crush on.She now wears an orange dress. 'Daisee' A young girl who has the powers of the Whisper Whisper Fruit, which is understanding the hearts of an animal. She was formely an unnamed background character in the original Phineas and Ferb series. During the mid-season, she had awaken the Kenbushoku Haki. 'Fanon Character Trio' A trio of three neighbours that moved to Maple Street years ago. *'Juliette Bousquet' : A french girl who lives next door to the Flynn-Fletcher Household.She has a crush on Baljeet. She rarely get along with Emma.She now wears a crimson shirt and a red skirt.She gains a Digivice and later a crest,allowing Digivolutions for her Digimon Partner,BlackAgumon. *'Emma Kingsleigh' : A girl who is Juliette's childhood enemy.She rarely get along with Juliette.She is a very mean bully but has a soft side.She oftenly steal stuff from other characters without anyone noticing.She retains her clothes but now wears a black jacket with multiple skulls. *'Goldfish Darkskull' : A boy who moved to Danville few years back.He considers himself,Juliette and Emma the trio of bestest friends (to which Emma and Juliette disagrees on) and he is somewhat a "lazy-type" person (as stated by Moriritchi).He now wears black jacket,blue shirt and pants. Isabelle Garcio-Shapira Greedy and mischievous, Isabelle is a mean girl who only is nice to people when it means she gets something in return. She is clever and cunning, not in a good way, and can always get her way, no matter the risks or vendettas in its aftermath.While she still has her mean personality,she has been more helpful than she was in the past. 'Sabrina' She is one of the new neighbours of the Flynn-Fletchers several years back.She was captured by the Darkness Army prior to the start of the series.Because of that,she uses an avatar of herself and her robot partner named K to help the team.It was not until the 4th Season Finale that she and K officially joined the team.She and K first appeared in the movie accosiated with the previous series,Fireside Crusaders The 7th Movie: Broken Bonds. 'K' Sabrina's loyal humanoid robot partner.He assists the Fireside Crusaders alongside Sabrina (using her avatar).K is skilled at hand-to-hand and long-ranged combat.He also serves as a purpose of recreating Sabrina's avatar if it were destroyed.It was not until the 4th Season finale he and Sabrina officially joined the team.He and Sabrina first appeared in the movie accosiated with the previous series,Fireside Crusaders The 7th Movie: Broken Bonds. 'Anti-Characters' Characters who are opposite to the original characters.It's just like the Dark Characters,the only difference beign that their creation is not from the power of the Darkness Dimension but rather their shadows and Dark Magic. *'Anti-Robotboy' : An opposite version of Robotboy.Unlike Robotboy,he's a snobby,lazy and easy going robot.He oftenly gets bored when doing a job. *'Anti-Robotgirl' : An opposite version of Robotgirl.Unlike Robotgirl,she's a sassy,tomboyish and hot-tempered robot.She tends to keep Anti-Robotboy in line. 'Pokemon Universe' *'Deerling' : An easy-going,bright and hyperactive Deerling.She tends to ask many confusing question in which obviouly confuses and annoys everyone (especially Gothita).She is best friends with Gothita.The only reason she joined the team because she can do something crazy. *'Gothita' : A sassy,gothic and lonewolf Gothita.She tends to convince Deerling not to do anything crazy.She especially took interest in the team and decides to observe them more,thus joining the team. Non-Fireside Crusaders Team Characters 'Reccuring Characters' 'Shigurehimetchi' A princess-like Tamagotchi.She acts as a guide for the team and communicates through a laptop she got from the Mamemame Laboratory. 'Nyxi' An alternate incarnation of Nyx from the Cupscake Universe.Unlike Nyx, she does not have advanced intellegence and she is an easy-going pony. 'Pinkie Dash' A filly created with the powers of the Unicorn,Pegasus and Chikyu Kouma Medals.She also has DNAs of Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie and has both of their attributes but personalities (ex. creating Sonic Rainboom and able to party). As a pony created from Core Medals, she is not able to get a cutie mark, though it is not of her concern. 'Harmonitchi' A slightly easygoing Tamagotchi who is a performer at Tamax TV in Dream Town. 'Spiritchi' A young Tamagotchi whom Lovelitchi had met met 5 years prior to the anime Tamagotchi!.She appeared mostly in the TV Specials for the special.During the 3rd Special,she ended up sacrificing herself to save Lovelitchi from Sagittarius Zodiarts' arrow.She also leaves a message inside Loveltichi's music box prior to the TV Specials.Despite that,she is revealed to be alive by AkaRed during the series finale. 'My Friend/Friendtchi' Friendtchi (or My Friend in Melodytchi's case),also known as the Girl of the Violin is Tamagotchi who lives in the Melody Violin. 'Kiraritchi' A very energetic Tamagotchi whose dream is to be an idol.She,along with Yumemitchi are Fireside Crusaders Team's provisional members. 'Yumemitchi' A sweet and kind female Tamagotchi who have love for ribbons.She,along with Kiraritchi are Fireside Crusaders Team's provisional members. Minor Characters Darkness Army The main antagonist of the series.They are responsible for the reconfiguring of the dimensions.Their leader,Diaboromon,is also responsible for the existence of the two previous antagonists: Evil Alliance and New Horoscopes.It is also a large group of villains,much like Dai-Shocker. 'Diaboromon/Armageddemon' A virus-type Digimon that battles the Digidestined in the internet.He had been destroyed twice during the two Digimon Adventure series but was eventually revived thanks to the evil's hatred for the heroes throughout the universes.Eventually,he formed the Darkness Army.He also created Normbot Commander and give Riko Hinoma a Zodiarts Switch,eventually leading to the formation of the Evil Alliance and New Horoscopes.Seeing the failures of the two antagonists,he eventually resorts to rule the universes personally by changing the them for his needs.He ws eventually defeated by Katie,Milly and the CMCs. 'The 5 Generals' *'Taurus Zodiarts' *'Sasori Yummy' *'Machine Dopant' *'Lion Fangire' *'Tyranno Orphnoch' Japanese Dub Like the previous two series,this series recieve a Japanese Dub and it airs on TV Asahi.Like it's preceder,the dubbing is to resemble the dubbing from anime and tokusatsu series.It is released with the title Fireside Crusaders 2: A New Adventure! Dimension Mountain and the Darkness Army! '(ファイアサイドクルセイダーズ２： 新たなる冒険！ディメンション・マウンテンとダークネス・アーミー！''Faiasaidokuruseidāzu Tsu: Aratanaru bōken! Dimenshon· Maunten to Dakunesu· Ami!),making it the only series that didn't keep the original title in the Japanese Dub. Opening and Ending Songs '''Original English and Japanese Dub Version: Opening: *The Biggest Dreamer - Season 1,2 and 3 (1-129) *FIRE!! - Season 4 (130-141) *Hirari - Season 5 (142-166) *New World - Season 5 and 6 (167-267) Ending: *Keep On - Season 1 and 2 (1-22) *Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku - Season 2,3 and 4 (23-135) *Itsumo Itsudemo - Season 4 and 5 (136-166) *Moshimo☆Para Dance - Season 5 and 6 (167-267) *Moshimo☆Para Dance ~Finale Mix~ - Season 6 (268) Background Information *This is the only series in the Extended PnF Multiverse Series where every episode is 22 minutes long. *This is the only series where Danville is not the main setting.Instead,the settings for series changes in each story arc. *As an anniversary series,the series features many returning Dimension Characters from the previous two series.The series also introduce new ones. *This series used CGI Shade Cells the most as opposed to the previous two. *The plot is loosely similar to the Dark Master Arc of Digimon Adventure where the Digital World has been changed,turned into Spiral Mountain.In similarity,the universes are reconfigured and the older appearence are turned to data and stored into the Darkness Mountain,which also serves as a mark of territory. **One other similarity that few of the FC team members experience hardship of their own (ex. Melodytchi surrendering herself, Sweetie and Nemo breaking up, Kaite losing her courage and hope, Sabrina depressing when she believes she doesn't have family, Lovelitchi saddened over losing Spiritchi,ect.) *Katie and Milly's, as well as Lovelitchi's past life is further revealed during the series. *While still using humor from Phineas and Ferb and several new humor,the storyline is noticably darker in tone than the previous two series. In fact,it is closer into resembling tokusatsu series (with a Kamen Rider-like end eyecatch and anime-style opening/endings), though the reason is that the Extended PnF Universe Series is co-producted with Toei. **Interestingly,the previous M-Series adaptation,M-Spy (which aired alongside Fireside Crusaders) has a darker tone as well. *The series aired alongside M-Pirates,the M-Series' third and final installment. Category:Fanon Works